Friendship Caught On Fire
by Morghen
Summary: On hold.
1. Chapter One: Take A Hint!

"_Love is friendship caught on fire"_

_-French proverb_

Lysander sighed as he leaned up against the refreshment table, sipping some pumpkin juice. He watched the different couples dance in the middle of the vast room. They were all here for Harry and Ginny's annual summer party -it had been all the buzz at Hogwarts before summer break started. Lysander had been dragged here by Lorcan, who wanted to attend because of Rose. His twin had promised him that he would have a good time but, at the moment, he was pretty miserable.

It was a difficult thing for him to watch the girl that he liked be flirted with by other guys -other guys, meaning a crowd of at least six boys following her around at all times. She did not know how he felt about her -to her, they were just friends. He had never bothered to tell Dominique because she could have any guy that she wanted and he highly doubted that he had a chance.

His pale blue eyes widened as Dominique approached him at the beverage table. She looked absolutely stunning; her short black dress contrasted with her silver-blonde hair, which she had left down to flow behind her. She shot him a smile and asked, "Why are you all alone over here? Shouldn't you be out dancing with someone?"

He shrugged his shoulders and returned her smile. "Oh, I was just watching people dance. It can be quite entertaining, you know?"

She laughed her musical laugh. "Did you happen to see who Victoire was dancing with?"

Lysander held back a grin as he replied, "Professor Longbottom, wasn't it?"

Dominique nodded as her eyes swept over him, making him turn slightly red. "I think that there is something going on between them."

"Well, they would make a good couple, I suppose." he replied, dreamily.

She poured herself a drink and sighed softly. "I haven't danced yet."

"Well that's no good. A pretty girl like yourself should really go dance and have fun." He looked over and surprise filled him when he noticed her cheeks blush.

"Yeah… I suppose…. I kind of wanted to dance with a, ermm, close friend…" Dominique looked up at him, hopefully.

"Well, Eyulf McLaggen is right over there," he told her, oblivious to her hints. "I don't think that he is dancing with anyone right now. You could dance with him."

She rolled her eyes and pushed him on the arm lightly. "No, you prat. I was trying to get you to ask me! Can you not take a hint?"

Lysander looked taken aback when he heard this. "Uhhh, sorry," he spluttered. "Would you care to dance with me, Dominique?" he asked, offering her his hand.

"I thought that you'd never ask," she replied with a smirk as she took his hand.

They walked together to the dance floor and dodged their way around the dancing couples. Once they found a spot, Lysander placed both hands on her tiny waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They danced like this until Lorcan came up to them and told Lysander that it was time to go. Lysander gave Dominique a apologetic look and said, "I guess I have to leave."

"One more song?" she asked him, pouting her bottom lip.

He shook his head and replied to her, "I'd really love to but I can't; sorry."

She looked up to him and ,leaning forward, she gave him a peck on the lips. "I had a lot of fun dancing. Promise to write to me over the summer?"

Lysander was use to having her kiss his cheeks -it was something that she had picked up from her mother -but her kissing him on the lips had left him momentarily dumbfounded. He shook his head, trying to get his mind straightened back out. "Of…of course I will," he said, still shocked. "Good-bye." He turned and left the dance floor, his head swimming and his lips burning from her light kiss.

**Yay for Dominique and Lysander! They are super cute together! I think this might be a multi-chapter fic of different Dom/Lysan one-shots. Don't forget to review.**

**Thanks Mew for editing this. Your quote challenge is awesome(everyone go check it out.) Also, everyone please note that now on Victoire HAS to be paired with Neville(thank Mew for this amazing pairing), not Teddy(he is officially with Lily). Thank you all.**

**:)  
**


	2. Chapter Two: Never Felt This Way

"_I've never wanted anything the way I want you."_

What was wrong with her? She had never felt this way before -she had never cared about a boy. She was Dominique, untamable, heartless, and one-eighth Veela -not some love-struck puppy like she felt. When she snapped her fingers, boys listened; she never had to hint about wanting to dance with a guy. They were always the ones to ask, no, beg her.

What was she playing at last night? She, Dominique, actually hinted to a boy that she wanted to dance with him and he didn't even get the hint! Lysander Scamander, out of all of the guys at that party, was the one whom she wanted to dance with? She told herself that it was just to see if he would fall for her like all of the others but, deep down, she knew that was not even close to the reason. Deep down, Dominique knew that she was having feelings towards that blond, sixth-going-on-seventh year, Ravenclaw.

It was not that he wasn't attractive, because he was, it was just that he was different. He looked at the world in a different way than other boys and it intrigued her. He seemed indifferent to girls, like he didn't ever notice them. Had he ever even had a girlfriend? Not in all of the years that she had known him had she ever really seen him with a girl, now that she thought of it. He was always doing school work or going outside -he never played Quidditch and he was never out-going. Lysander was quiet and kind of shy but if one was to ask him something, he would always answer it truthfully and Dominique liked that. She actually liked many things about him, like how his pale blond hair fell just underneath his ears -perfect to run her fingers thr- "STOP IT!" she yelled in her mind. She could not feel that way towards him -it did not matter if she felt weak in the knees whenever she saw those breath-taking blue eyes or heard that smooth, dreamy voice… They were just friends and that was all.

Oh, that kiss. Even though it only lasted for a second, it was enough to keep her dizzy all night long. His lips were so soft, so perfect. Just thinking of the way his pale cheeks took on a reddish tinge brought a smile instantly to her face. He was so shy and could barely talk right after she kissed him -it was cute.

Dominique hoped that he would send her an owl soon; she really wanted to talk to him or better, see him again. Despite all that she had heard about summer romances, she couldn't let him just slip through her fingers; she had to give it a try. It wasn't like they didn't have another whole year at school after the summer, anyways. She had never wanted a guy like this before and it scared her and excited her all at the same time.

How her heart fluttered like a thousand butterflies when she saw, through her window, a great owl approaching her house.

**I siriusly love this couple so much! Don't forget to leave a review.**

**Thank you so much mew! I siriusly think you are the best beta ever!!! Siriusly!  
**


	3. Chapter Three: Lunch

_"Love, and a cough, cannot __be hidden."_

_-George Herbert_

She smiled to herself as she approached the Muggle restaurant and spotted the tall blond waiting by the door. Flipping her hair behind her shoulder, she looked down, checking to make sure that her pale pink, V-neck tee-shirt was completely free of wrinkles and that her heather grey shorts weren't folded.

When Dominique looked backup, she saw that Lysander was walking forward to meet her. She felt her stomach do somersaults as he casted her a brilliant smile.

"Hey," he said, in his dream-like tone, "I hope you didn't have any trouble finding the place?"

She shook her head and replied, "No, not at all."

Lysander smiled again and, offering her his hand, said, "Are you ready to eat? Lorcan, Rose, Fred, and Ziven are waiting for us inside."

Her face dropped a little but she swiftly recovered so he didn't notice. She had been hoping that it was going to be just them, not a group date. At least it was a date she said in her head. "Yes," Dominique said, out loud, "I'm starving."

He led her inside the small restaurant. It was decorated in an Italian theme and a low buzz of music in a language that she guessed to be Italian could be heard. Most of the tables were quaint, seating only two people, expect for the one in the middle of the room that was already occupied by four people with red placemats for two more. Lysander pulled out the small wooden chair for her to sit on and then took a seat beside her.

Ziven, Fred's long-time girlfriend, shot her a friendly smile. She, like Fred, had a nice, caramel colored skin tone with matching kinky hair. "Hey, Dom," she greeted. "How have you been?"

"Oh, good," the blonde responded. "I've been busy, though, with wedding preparations. You've all heard that Victoire is getting married to -, I mean, Neville?"

All the heads at the table nodded. They had all received the invitations that had been sent out the previous day.

Lorcan looked over at Dominique with a sly grin. "Dom, it's about time you go out on a date with Ly. I swear to Merlin that I was about ready to become a murderer if I had to listen to him pester me one more time for ways to ask you out. He's been going on about you for as long as I can remember!"

Lysander turned bright pink as he shot his twin a look of death. "Thanks for announcing that, Lorcan," he said, faking a smile.

"No problem, my dear brother. No problem at all."

Dominique fought back a smile at the thought that Lysander might have felt the same way all of those years. She couldn't fully believe Lorcan, though, because it was sometimes difficult to tell when he was joking or when he was serious.

Lorcan started back up again on the subject and said, "I'm not even kidding when I say that he never went a day without talking about you! Merlin, I wouldn't be surprised if he had pictures of you underneath his be-"

Rose punched her boyfriend on the arm and gave him a stern look.

"Okay, okay, maybe I was exaggerating a little bit…"

Lysander looked over at his date, saying in an assuring voice, "I promise that I don't have any pictures of anyone  
underneath my bed."

This made everyone burst out in laughter at the seriousness of his tone. A look of relief crossed Fred's face and he muttered something that sounded similar to, "Lucky git that he doesn't."

"What was that, Fred?" Lorcan questioned, knowing exactly what had been said.

A surprised spread over his face as he shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. Just said I was, ermm, hungry." He had always been like the older brother to Dominique and could get quite protective at times.

Dominique had a great time for the rest of the meal –they all talked and laughed the whole time. During dessert, Lorcan had decided to fling some of his whipped cream at Fred, starting an uproar at the table. Consequently, they were asked to leave by the manager.

Dominique held on to Lysander's hand as they made their way out of the building, all in fits of laughter. After putting a stop to her laughs, she looked up at her date and told him, "I had a really great time. Actually, I can't even remember the last time that I had so much fun on a date."

His face beamed with delight as he replied, "I had a load of fun, too! Sorry about Lorcan, though. He really needs to learn when not to talk…"

"So, those things that he said were true…? About you liking me…?" she questioned, hopefully.

He smiled shyly and told her, "Uhhh, yeah, they were."

Dominique smiled up at him, their eyes locking. He slid a hand through her long, blonde hair and leaned forward hesitantly.

"WILL YOU JUST SNOG HER ALREADY??!!!" shouted Lorcan, who had just got done saying a very long, nonverbal goodbye to Rose.

"I think I'm the one who is going to become a murderer, not him," Lysander said quietly. He bent down and gave her a light kiss on this lips. "See you soon?"

Dominique, grinning like a little schoolgirl, replied, "I'd like that."

**Yay for Domsander!! Yay for Lorcorse! And yay for Friven! Hahaha, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I was having quite the writer's block when it came to this story for some reason. Please leave a review!**

**The quote was from Mew's quote challenge in the HPFC forum. Go check it out(that's a request!!!) Haha.**

**Neville/Victoire is Mew's original pairing so if you decide to use it, please give her some credit!**

**Thanks Mew for being a siriusly awesome beta!  
**


End file.
